This invention generally relates to writing pens and more particularly to improved nib means for providing selective writing line widths.
Most commonly distributed fountain pens comprise writing nibs which provide writing having only one preselected line width. If a different line width is desired another nib laying down such different line width must be assembled into the pen or two pens must be used. Frequently individuals, such as accountants, desire to make inscriptions of at least two widths during one recording operation; a relatively fine line is desirable when ledger insertions are being made and a relatively wider line being useful for other general note-making and for signatures. At the present time two writing instruments are required in such a situation, each writing lines of distinct width. The disadvantages of using two pens are overcome when a single nib has the ability to write lines of two distinct widths with equal ease and exactness. Thus lines of two writing characteristics can be effected in an easy and smooth manner without major disturbance to the writer simply by rotating the pen.